1. Field
The present disclosure relates to allowing the utilization of an override group of hardware settings and, more particularly, to allowing the utilization of a customized group of hardware settings without the modification of a platform group of hardware settings.
2. Background Information
Typically, the operation of a computer or processing system (hereafter, “computer”) may be divided into two stages, pre-boot and runtime. The pre-boot process or phase often comprises starting or resetting a computer. When first turned on (cold boot) or reset/rebooted (warn boot), a computer executes the software that loads and starts the computer's operating system and prepares it for use. Thus, the computer can be said to pull itself up by its own bootstraps. The runtime process or phase often occurs after the pre-boot phase and includes the execution of an operating system and other user applications. The runtime phase is typically the phase that users interact with the computer. Thus, the computer can be said to being running application programs.
During pre-boot, the computer is first powered on and has very limited capabilities because the volatile memory contains random data and no operating system is running. To begin the pre-boot phase, the processor is often reset to a known state and instructions found at a pre-defined location are executed. Traditionally, this pre-defined location was mapped to a non-volatile memory or firmware referred to as a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). The BIOS often includes several low-level procedures to handle the hardware components that comprise the computer. Traditionally, each hardware component is associated with an individual driver that may allow the hardware device to be configured during the pre-boot phase.
A BIOS typically includes an embedded ROM table with a default hardware configuration setting. Often, the topology of the ROM table is unique to the manufacturer of the specific firmware or BIOS, and editing of the table requires a specialized tool from the BIOS vendor. Alternatively, the default hardware configuration settings may be mapped through a legacy Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS )map. Once again, the CMOS map is often unique to each BIOS vendor. This uniqueness and reliance on vendor tools makes it difficult to modify the default hardware settings for a computer or platform. In this context, a “platform” is a particular arrangement of hardware components that constitute an embodiment of a hardware system.
Often, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and hardware system retailers would like to buy platforms and hardware components from various component manufactures, but still maintain a constant “look-and-feel,” or brand, across their product line. Typically, they achieve this goal by having the platform or BIOS vendor write or compile a special BIOS with the desired “look-and-feel.”
Even slight modifications to a BIOS can cause compatibility, integrity or security issues. For example, often BIOS firmware is compressed, and cryptographically signed. The firmware may be signed in order to protect it against tampering (i.e., the Chernobyl virus). Because a new BIOS may need to be created every time a new components are added or removed to make a new hardware system. This, typically, entails a large amount of support, validation, and accounting management.